warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cerbera Heavy Infantry
The Cerbera Heavy Infantry Regiments are one of the most well armed and well trained infantry regiments of the Imperium hailing from the fortress world of Cerbera in the Vigilius sector. Cerbera Heavy Infantry was found around or after the Great Scouring where the regiment and its combat prowess and knowledge were tested and proven time and time again against the myriad foes of the Imperium of Man. History As the world of Cerbera was erected and subsequently assigned as a fortress world. The population was then encouraged as a whole that it was and should be dedicated to one thing and one thing alone, preparation and readiness for war, may it be from beyond or on the very planet itself. Thus almost 90% of the production on world is directed to meet the needs and maintenance of the military and the defense of the world. Deciding to follow the Imperial Fists' way of war as a remembrance and reverence to what the inhabitants of the world see as their lords next to the Emperor himself. The Cerbera Heavy Infantry Regiment was born and trained to the finest extent of void combat as well as defensive and siege warfare where they see it as no less than a prayer to the Emperor and Rogal Dorn himself. Recruitment Recruits to the Cerbera Heavy Infantry Regiment are taken from and had served with the Cerberan Civil Army (PDF) for at least five years. This is to ensure that even the most basic of the Soldier in the Cerbera Heavy Infantry is both disciplined and experienced enough to the workings of the life of a soldier that shaping them to fit into the strict and heavy duties bound to their roles as part of the proud Cerberan Heavy Infantry. Wargear *'Cerbera pattern "Heavy Shots" lasgun' - a variant created in the heart of the industry of the planet Cerbera itself. It comes with an underslung grenade launcher. With the major difference on the other patterns of lasguns the Imperium has to offer are its hotshot setting and the easy interchangeable barrel as a compensation if the primary barrel is destroyed by the extensive heat and stress caused by the hotshot setting. *'Autopistol' - Issued as a pair for each guardsman with overall two extra magazine for each one. *'Combat knife' *'Cerbera pattern full body carapace armor' - a slightly modified version of the Cadian pattern "Kasrkin" storm trooper carapace armour, where the Cerberans added slightly more armaplas and ceramite focusing on the neck and chest area as well as "upgrading" the helmet with another layer of specially woven armored defensive material as strong as flak armor to fully enclose the neck area. *'1 Frag grenade' *'3 Krak grenades' *'Dog Tags' *'Grooming Kit' *'Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer' Optional Equipment * Assault Shotgun * MK4 Lascarbine * M36 Kantrael Pattern Lasgun * Long-las (Specialist Use Only) * Flamer or Meltagun (Specialist Use Only) * Cadian Pattern Missile Launcher (Specialist Use Only) * 1-2 Melta Bombs (Specialist Use Only) Notable Heavy Regiments '141st "Giant" Cerbera Heavy Troopers '- Led by the infamous colonel Nathania Ardene, the 141st boasts outstanding results in ship to ship combat against the foes of the Imperium. '95th "Titan" Cerbera Heavy Armor '- used widely as a support for the troops of the Impeium in the protracted sieges on numerous battlefields, they lend their powerful Baneswords Indefinite Might ''and ''Lasting Nothingness to end such conflicts with the roar of their mighty Quake Cannons. '100th "Colossus" Cerbera Heavy Troopers '- 100th was a widely known regiment among the Cerberans, after them managing and actually holding out for more than a year of complete isolation from the imperial forces after they were cut off and surrounded and subsequently besieged by Orks of Waagh Morkdred. '142nd "Brute" Cerbera Artillery '- Saw distinguished service along many battlefields of the 41st millenium with other Imperial forces, one of the few regiments who are able and can field not less than five Deathstrike Missile Launcher at the same time. '73rd "Ogre" Cerbera Mechanized Heavy Infantry '- Famed for their tactics of rushing down and conquering enemy defensive positions with lightning fast speed and heavy firepower with Chimera's at the rear carrying the heavy infantry, while the chimedon and sentinels forming the spearhead and are rushing towards the openings the artillery made or to flank the enemy positions, supporting the heavy infantry assaults and cause the enemy to break and of building up fortified front line defenses with their Aegis Defense Line Equipments where none is actually made at first as well as using their Chimera's and heavily armed Trojan's as an addition to their firepower. '170th "Golem" Cerbera Heavy Armor '- led by Commander Svendez Fullemer, they are largely known for facing Tau forces in the battlefield of the 41st Millenium, 170th distinguished themselves as great tank hunters even against the superior range of the Tau. Using unconventional tactics and the Baneblade Reality of Death ''and the Stormlords ''Blackened Sky ''and ''Numerous Rage, they manage to achieve victory after victory against the Tau forces that they ultimately face in battle. Notable Figures Commander Nathas Arko Commander Nibelana Nebina Commander Svendez Fullemer Colonel Nathania Ardene Colonel Lucile Logas Captain Lokine Frestar Captain Oldinus Serva Lieutenant Jamischa Gestel Lieutenant Croste Londe Sergeant Janna Nienha Sergeant Orask Gutman Trooper Leonid Trooper Kareena Quotes Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Heavy Infantry Regiments Category:Vigilius sector